Scorpeon
|specialAbility = Uses splash acid attacks in melee. |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = Cannot be spawned|damage = 70 (without armor)}} The Scorpeon is a hostile enemy mob from The Forge event exclusive to Don't Starve Together. It has a swiping attack that can clip a moderate chunk of health. When enough damage has been dealt to the Scorpeon, its attack pattern will change : once out of three times, instead of hitting the player with its claws, it will throw Acid with its sting. Acid The Scorpeon's Acid is a mechanic specific to The Forge, which looks a lot like Poison in the Don't Starve DLC's Shipwrecked and Hamlet. Just like poison, when a player is hit by an Acid stream, their health will begin to drop continually over time until its effects wear off, or when they enter a Life Blossom field, which will instantly negate the Acid effects. Scorpeons' Acid is the only attack in The Forge that ignores armor, making it rather dangerous to players, especially Maxwell. If not cured, a full Acid damage can go up to 66 which corresponds to almost the entirety of Maxwell's health gauge, and around half of the other characters'. Tips * General attacking advices : ** If attacking with a melee weapon, it is advised to learn the Scorpeons attack pattern in order to anticipate their moves and when they will spit acid. ** If attacking with a range weapon, it is advised not to get near them at all. * Due to being a ghost, Abigail is immune to Scorpeons' Acid. This allows her to tank them for players. Bernie, however, is still susceptible. * A quick way to dispose of Scorpeons, especially in Round 8 is to gather them all up in a cluster and have someone that can use the Infernal Staff, use Call Cataclysm to do massive chunks of damage. * Knowing its attack pattern, the acid attack can be easily sidestepped : when a Scorpeon starts to spew acid, count to 3. Its first two attacks will be normal attacks, so let it hit you, then for its third attack, go behind its back. You will avoid acid. Trivia * The Scorpeon's spawn code is "peghook". However, it's impossible to spawn Scorpeons in the regular game, while the Console is not available on The Forge servers. * According to Rhymes With Play #162, the reason WX-78 is still affected by Scorpeons' Acid is because of the attack being acidic rather than poisonous in nature. * The Scorpeon used to be called the Venomeer, then Scorpeon, and then Scourgion before being reverted back to Scorpeon. ** Its ranged poisoning attack's name was changed from Venomeer Venom to Scorpeon Acid to reflect its nature, and characters' examination quotes were modified with it. * According to Rhymes With Play #167, the Scorpeon originally had a hooked arm and no tail. When the tail was added, the hook was moved there from its arm, before being removed entirely from the design when it didn't work out. Gallery Scorpeon Idle.gif|The idle animation of a Scorpeon. Scorpeon Concept Art.jpg|Scorpeon concept art from Rhymes with Play # 167. fr:Scordat vi:Scorpeon Category:Events Category:Hostile Creatures